The project will investigate fluctuations in employee discontent and conflict since World War I in the United States and (for purposes of comparison) nine other industrial societies. The research has two principal parts. The first involves formal trend analyses (using sophisticated mathematical-statistical time-series models) designed to isolate and estimate long-run temporal movements in the magnitude of discontent and conflict. The second and most important part of the investigation will explore the utility of expectations-achievement theory in explaining fluctuations in conflict through time. Expectations- Achievement Theory holds that aggressive or conflict behavior is caused (in part) by disparities between expected and achieved rewards. Accordingly, the research will specify a number of plausible expectations generating functions for the relevant reward indices and evaluate the adequacy of the resulting (nonlinear) models against the available aggregated, behavioral data. Overall, the investigation is designed to increase our understanding of the causal processes underlying worker discontent and malintegration in modern societies.